Evans
by Jossy91
Summary: Ok, it turns out that Lily Evans has a twin sister, called Joss, who is also magical. When Joss and Lily start their sixth year at Hogwarts, will their be trouble between the two sisters?


Joss Evans slumped into an armchair in her room.

She was in her first week of the summer holidays, and was now allowed to use magic outside of her wizarding school.

She had put a double bed into the centre of her room, and had red silk sheets with matching pillows, and a large doona cover with a picture of a white tiger on it.

There were four squashy armchairs in each corner, and they were white leather, though they had a blanket draped over them, with of course, white tigers.

Her walls were white and her ceiling light was tinted with bits of black, but mostly white.

She had varnished wood floor-boards, and she had a large white fluffy mat under her bed.

Posters of tigers covered her walls, along with many of her favorite movie hunks, which included Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom and Elijah Wood, and a few of the rapper, Eminem.

Joss had dark blue eyes and blood red coloured hair that reached mid-waist.

She was just right in weight and size, just like her twin, Lily.

They were both 5'3, and were not to thin, but not too fat.

Lily also had red hair, but not blood red, that reached mid-waist, but emerald green eyes.

Lily had gone to Hogwarts, and had just come back from finishing her fifth year, while Joss had finished her fifth year at Madam Portia's Academy of Magic.

This year however, Joss was going to be attending Hogwarts with her sister.

Just as Joss stretched out and got comfortable, Lily entered her room, grinning.

"Dont you know how to knock?" Joss asked seriously, but she was smiling.

Both girls ran over to each other and hugged.

"I've missed you so much, Joss!" Lily murmered.

"I've missed you too, Lils." Joss replied.

"You're going to love Hogwarts!" Lily said when they pulled apart.

"I bet I am!" Joss told her. "Can I see your photos?"

Lily beamed. "Of course!" she said, and led Joss to her room.

Lily's walls were white, and it was exactly the same as Joss's room, except instead of tigers, she had tiger lily's.

Lily walked over to her bedside table, and pulled out a brown leather book.

Both girls sat on the bed, and Lily handed Joss the photo album.

Joss opened it, and on the first page, was a photo of four boys, Lily and two other girls, all of them waving and beaming.

"The girl with the shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes is Bernie Lawrence, and the other girl with the shoulder length black hair is Emma Harrison." Lily said happily.

"What about the boys?" Joss asked.

"They are Hogwarts infamous Marauders. They're all troublemakers. The one with messy black hair and hazel eyes is James Potter, the leader of the group. Sirius Black is the one with blue eyes and messy shoulder length black hair, Remus Lupin is next to him. The grey-blue eyes and the brown hair. And Peter Pettigrew is the smallest one with dark brown hair and blue eyes." Lily explained.

Joss grinned at the photos, and looked over at Lily's wand.

"Why have you got a wand?" Joss asked.

"Well, Hogwarts isnt like Madam Portia's...we have wands to do magic. What about you?" Lily asked.

"Well, Madam Portia uses 'the magic from within you' procedure. We dont need wands if we are magical...we just...use our hands." Joss explained.

"You're just like Lily! A freak!" Petunia said from the doorway.

Lily ignored her, while Joss stood up and walked over to her older sister.

Petunia was very thin and bony, had dark brown curly hair and light blue eyes, and a horse shaped face.

"I wouldn't say that around me if I were you!" Joss snarled.

"Why not?" Petunia sneered.

"Because, while Lily cant do magic, I, on the other hand, can. So unless you want your bed covered in snakes, or your hair to turn purple, I suggest you lay off." Joss said happily.

"You wouldnt dare!" Petunia gasped, though she looked frightened.

"Wanna try me?" Joss whispered, and with that, Petunia fled downstairs into the living room, where their parents were.


End file.
